1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspensions and, more particularly, to twist beam rear axles of vehicle suspensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Twist beam axle suspensions for motor vehicles typically include a transverse strut and a pair of control arms, each of which is operably coupled with one of the vehicle's wheels. In operation, the transverse strut provides roll stiffness to the vehicle's suspension by twisting as the two control arms move vertically relative to one another, such as while the vehicle is turning under speed. This has the effect of reducing roll of the vehicle body during cornering.
Transverse struts are typically shaped to provide the vehicle with a particular roll stiffness. One known way of shaping a transverse strut involves squashing a tube, either while cold or hot, with a special tool. However, this and other known ways to shape a transverse strut may be costly or may not be capable of shaping, traverse struts to very tight tolerances. Additionally, a different squashing tool may be required to form transverse struts having different shapes, sizes, or dimensions.